Mothra Leo
Mothra Leo (モスラレオ, Mosura Reo) is a monster who is the offspring of Mothra and is the central character of the Rebirth of Mothra trilogy and later appeared in Godzilla Island. Leo differs from Mothra as he is commonly labelled as a male. Plus, unlike Mothra who is usually portrayed as being concerned more for the plights of her homeland and people, Leo takes on a more active role as a protector of the Earth, as well as taking on a Gamera-like affection for children. History Mothra Leo Rebirth of Mothra In the'' Rebirth of Mothra universe, Leo and Mothra were the last remaining members of a highly advanced species of giant moths created as guardians to the Elias, an ancient civilization of small yet powerful humanoids far older than humanity. Leo first appeared as an egg layed by an aged and weakened Mothra in 1996. He hatched prematurely during a battle between his mother and a monster called Desghidorah and, despite being hopelessly outmatched in his larval form, attacked his mother's aggressor. After a long battle, the two managed to escape, though by that point, Mothra had been badly wounded, and she collapsed into the sea. Despite his best attempts to help her, Leo could do nothing as he watched his mother sink into the depths. Leo then retreated to a remote island where he cocooned himself against a 10,000 year old tree. After some time, Leo emerged as a swarm of multicoloured butterflies which merged into one giant insect. Leo then flew to Hokkaido to do battle with Desghidorah, and arived in a flury of laser and energy beams. The demonic dragon could not stand against the power of the new Mothra and was soon defeated. With the help of the Seal of Elias, Leo imprisoned the beast once again within its ancient tomb. Leo then went on to replenish the land destroyed by Desghidorah, releasing a powder that spead up the growth of Hokkaido's flora. With the forests and fields returned to their original beauty, Leo returned to Infant island. Rebirth of Mothra II Mothra Leo was called upon again when an ancient pollution-eating monster called Dagahra began infesting the ocean with toxic parasites called Barems. Leo attacked Dagahra and seemed to have the upper hand, until the battle was taken underwater. Unable to combat Dagahra in his element, Leo was overwhelmed by a swarm of Barem and awaited his opponents' killing blow. However, with the assistance of the Elias, Mothra Leo was replenished by the water spirit Ghogo and was transformed into a new form, '''Rainbow Mothra' (レインボーモスラ, Reinbō Mosura). Godzilla Island Rainbow Mothra Rebirth of Mothra II Mothra Leo transformed into Rainbow Mothra when he was replenished by the water spirit Ghogo. Suffused with the water spirit's ancient magic, Rainbow Mothra re-entered the fray, relentlessly assaulting Dagarha. Yet, when the toxic one retreated below the waves, Rainbow Mothra followed suit and dove under the water, transforming himself into his new aqua form, Aqua Mothra (アクアモスラ, Akua Mosura), and finishing off Dagarha. With his foe defeated, Rainbow Mothra then flew off into the horizon and thus, the world is once again safe. Rebirth of Mothra III Rainbow Mothra's rest was interrupted a year later, though, by the return of an ancient foe, the legendary Grand Ghidorah. Called into battle by his friends Moll and Lora, Rainbow Mothra valiantly fought the King of Terror, but to no avail, as even his extraordinary power was not enough to penetrate the wicked king's ancient defenses. Battered and weakened, Rainbow Mothra was forced to retreat and come up with a new plan of attack. Rainbow Mothra eventually hit on a new strategy to assault the King of Terror. Convincing Moll to use what was left of her powers, Rainbow Mothra planned to send himself back through time to fight Grand Ghidorah when he was younger. Despite her protests, Moll eventually gave in, and, with the help of the triangle of wisdom, used her power to aid Rainbow Mothra in his journey back in time. Arriving in the cretaceous period, Rainbow Mothra quickly located the younger version of Grand Ghidorah, Cretaceous Ghidorah. Drawing upon all of his power, Rainbow Mothra assaulted the young King of Terror relentlessly. Yet, without the power supplied by his contact with Moll and Lora, Rainbow Mothra was at a severe disadvantage against the brutal king. Just as it seemed that Cretaceous Ghidorah was going to win, Lora managed to send her power to Rainbow Mothra, giving him enough strength to seize the immature King of Terror and drop him into an active volcano. However, the act took its toll on him, and Rainbow Mothra was severely injured in the process. His quest completed, Rainbow Mothra crashed onto the hard cretaceous ground, his life slowly draining from him. As the light began to fade from his eyes, the larval forms of his ancestors surrounded him. Seeking to preserve their descendant, they encased him in a cocoon of silk, preserving his life and preparing him for his final, most powerful transformation. Aqua Mothra Rebirth of Mothra II A qua Mothra transformed from Rainbow Mothra when Dagahra fled beneath the waves during their battle, Leo, instead of waiting for his foe to reappear, used the power gained from Ghogo to transform himself into his powerful Aqua form. Diving into the ocean, Leo pursued the toxic beast, bombarding him with streams of brilliant energy. Then, in a surprising move, Mothra broke apart into his micro form, and actually dove inside the belly of the beast, lacerating his insides with pulse after pulse of surgically precise energy bolts causing the destruction of the monster's toxic Berums and flaying his internal organs. As the toxic one fell, Leo reemerged from the bowls of the beast, returning to his single form and emerging from the ocean before returning to his Rainbow form and dragging the carcass of Dagarha from the ocean. Rebirth of Mothra III Later, during the battle against Grand Ghidorah, Leo once again called upon his Aqua form, using its power as a springboard to transform himself into his time streaming form: Light Speed Mothra. Light Speed Mothra Light Speed Mothra is the form that Mothra Leo took when travelling to the past. He began flying as Aqua Mothra and, empowered by Moll, became Lightspeed Mothra flying so quickly that he was sent plummeting backwards in time. Armor Mothra Armor Mothra (鎧モスラ) is the form that Mothra Leo took during his final battle with Grand Ghidorah. Armor Mothra was more than a match for Grand Ghidorah and was easily able to defeat the space kaiju and free the children he had captured. Armor Mothra’s armor was then removed and the final form of Mothra Leo was revealed. Eternal Mothra After winning his fight with Grand Ghidorah, Mothra Leo transformed into this final form. Using the power of the Elias triangle, he managed to revive his fallen ally, Moll. Then, after healing the small Elias, Leo flew off into the horizon, finally able to retire from battle permanently. Powers and Abilities Mothra Leo Larval Stage *Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. *Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. *Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. *Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. Imago Stage *Mothra Leo flies at the speed of mach 15.5. *Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. *Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from chest. *Mothra Leo able to break apart into billions of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. *Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. *Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. *Mothra Leo is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. *Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. Rainbow Mothra *Rainbow Mothra fires a Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Rainbow Mothra fires a breast cannon. *Rainbow Mothra emits energy bolts from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. *Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Rainbow Mothra emits a reflective green powder from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra emits a pressure field. *Rainbow Mothra emits a levitation field. *Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser. *Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. *Rainbow Mothra fires rainbow buster. *Rainbow Mothra can transform into Aqua Mothra. Aqua Mothra *Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. *Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. *Aqua Mothra enables flight. *Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. *Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. *Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. *Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. *Aqua Mothra can transform into either Rainbow Mothra or LightSpeed Mothra. LightSpeed Mothra *Lightspeed Mothra can fly at a speed of 186,000 miles per second. *Lightspeed Mothra is able to travel through time. *Lightspeed Mothra can change back into Rainbow Mothra. Armor Mothra *Armor Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. *Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. *Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser. *Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. *Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. *Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. Gallery Rainbow Mothra Rainbow_mothra_01.jpg Rainbow Mothra figure.jpg|A figure of Rainbow Mothra by Bandai Creation Aqua Mothra AquaMothra.jpg Trivia *Mothra Leo has his own theme song, which he shares with Mothra. Poll Do you like Mothra Leo? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Mothra Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Monsters